Pokemon : The Kanto Region
by CmSpivey - Fanfictions
Summary: Green's Story


**Pok****émon : The Kanto Region**

**CmSpivey - Fanfictions**

**Chapter One : Forgotten **

Red...The "Pokémon Champion", huh? That should have been me. I'm Green, from Pallet Town. Seven years ago Professor Oak chose two kids from around the neighborhood to go out and complete his Pokédex. A Pokédex is like a Pokémon Encyclopedia. It records data when you catch a Pokémon, which makes it an extremely useful reference for serious Pokémon trainers...Like I've always wanted to be. Red was chosen by Professor Oak...he was new in town, so I didn't understand why Oak chose him. He also chose his grandson Blue, which didn't seem fair to me. I grew up watching them on television. Going from gym to gym, growing stronger and stronger with each battle! They both made it through the Elite Four, but Blue did it first. He also defeated the champion pretty easily.

As the new Champion, Blue waited for Red. When Red arrived the battle began. It was a long, intense battle between two exponentially strong trainers. Red came out victorious and took the rule of Champion. Blue, with his head hung in shame walked into the mountainous terrain...never to be seen or heard from again. Red, began to battle countless trainers from all over the world. He has won every battle since then, and he remains Champion. Right now, I bet he's probably stomping on some kid's hopes and dreams, and laughing about it. I can't stand either one of them.

Recently, I went to Professor Oak's lab to talk about obtaining my first Pokémon. He questioned why I waited until I was seventeen to come talk to him. I didn't know it was that easy. I thought I had to be specifically chosen. I mean, that's what Blue was continuously gloating about. Oak says he only "chose" Red because he was new to town, and he wanted to give him the chance to explore Kanto. He "chose" Blue because he felt his grandson possessed no sense of discipline. Oak believed that by trusting Blue to raise his own Pokémon, it may cause him to grow up a little bit. The Professor apologized for the confusion and gave my the Pokémon of my choice. The was a wide spread of Pokéballs across a table, with labels placed in front of them. Ekans, Mankey, Polywhirl, Horsea, and countless others. I kept looking at all of the labels. Trying to find the one Pokémon, I KNEW was still there. Finally, I found it. "Bulbasaur", the plant type Pokémon. I picked up the Pokéball with confidence, and said "This is the one I want!" The Professor nodded, and directed me to a small office. I sat in a chair across from him, with a desk in between us. On the desk sat a rectangular, red device, and five Pokéballs. He asked if I wanted to give my Bulbasaur a nickname. I thought for a second, and smiled. I told him I really like the name "Leef". The professor grinned/

"That's an original name!", Oak exclaimed sarcastically. "Leef it is!" He said. He explained the rectangle to me. It was the Pokédex! That's right! I finally got my Pokédex! The Professor let out a giggle and said "Good luck, Green...you'll need it." I scooped up the five Pokéballs from the table and pocketed my Pokédex! I turned, and ran for my home. I began to bond with Leef almost instantly. We get along great! He's more than just a Pokémon to me though...He's like...my best-friend...my only friend. I know, together, Leef and I can handle Victory Road, and the Elite Four...and even the Champion...Red...We plan on beginning our Journey by tomorrow. I'm already packed up, and I a;ready told my parents about my leaving. My mother is worried, but I can tell that my father is finally proud of me.

"Good luck son...Today, I'm watching you change from a boy to a man, right before my eyes. I know you'll do great, no matter what mistakes you make. I love you son. Don't forget to call home every once in a while!" - Dad

"Good-Bye sweetie, your father and I love you very much! Good luck on your adventure, sweet heart. Oh, and please...STAY OUT OF TROUBLE!" - Mom

And so...I began my journey.


End file.
